Online Chatting
by animedreams4ever
Summary: What would it be like if our fave PoT boys were chatting online...random thoughts...XD crazy idea of mine...but sadly, discontinued...you'll see why...gomen...
1. A lil chat

**Online**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis, sadly. This was a fanfic that I thought would pretty funny. The idea came when I was chatting online, and I thought, hey, why not? Well, enjoy! (Sorry if I bashed any characters! This is my first time writing something out like this! )

_Yawn. _Ryoma was surfing around the internet, trying to find something to do. Why was the weekend so boring? He was thinking about shutting down the computer when an IM popped out.

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **ochibi!

Ryoma stopped. It was Eiji, obviously. "Nah, ignore him," he thought.

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **ochibi, stop ignore me, nya!

"Great," he thought, "Just great," He put his hands on the keyboard and began to type.

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **what?

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **whatcha doing?

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **nothing

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **really?

Ryoma stared at the screen of his monitor. A knock sounded through the speakers. He looked at the right hand bottom corner of the screen.

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **o, momo's on

Indeed it was. Momo-chan was online, too. Eiji started out a window as a chatroom. Ryoma entered, for he had nothing else better to do.

**BuRgErJoInT: **oi, eiji, echizen!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **back from dinner?

**BuRgErJoInT: **not my fault that I didn't have my lunch with me, I was hungry!

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **you're ALWAYS hungry.

**BuRgErJoInT: **hey! learn how to respect ur sempai, echizen!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **how many burgers, momo?

**BuRgErJoInT: **how do I know? Um…at least…11

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **mada mada dane, u can eat more than that, momo-sempai

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **that's right, nya…

**BuRgErJoInT: **watdya mean, 'that's right'?

A corner of Ryoma's mouth curved up, forming a smirk. Another knock sounded.

**BuRgErJoInT: **mamushi's on…

Ryoma's mouth curved even more. "This is going to be interesting…" he thought. He could just hear Momo and Kaidoh fighting and Eiji laughing his head off.

_Eiji's POV_

"Nya! Kaidoh's on!" Eiji was not going to miss the fun that was going to happen. Quickly, he began to type in the chatroom.

_End of POV_

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya! Ochibi get kaidoh in here!

**BuRgErJoInT: **no way! Who wants him in here?

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **I do! O'chibi! Hurry up!

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **fine

Ryoma clicked on the button 'Send' and the chatroom invitation reached Kaidoh's computer. A smirk grew on his face again, and Ryoma decided to stay in the chatroom to see the fight…

_Kaidoh's POV_

Kaidoh had just come home from his normal running. He got bored, plus his little brother was nagging at him. Instead of throwing a temper, he turned on his computer, sat down and looked blankly at the screen.

An IM window popped out in the middle of the screen. It said:

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr invites you to a chatroom. Accept or decline?**

"Echizen," he thought. He hesitated for a moment before clicking the button 'Accept'. He had just entered the chatroom…

**snipersnake: **what did u call me in for?

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **u'd miss out on the fun!

**snipersnake: **…

**BuRgErJoInT: **oi mamushi cheer up. Ur spoiling everything

At the sight of Momo's screenname, Kaidoh scowled.

_End of POV_

**snipersnake: **why are u here….

**BuRgErJoInT: **what? u got a problem with that!

**snipersnake: **wat do u think, stupid?

**BuRgErJoInT: **who're u calling stupid?

**snipersnake: **baka peach! (A/N: we all know that it's a really lame name…but o well)

**BuRgErJoInT: **baka mamushi!

Another knock sounded.

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **Fuji's on!

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **hey, wat's going on?

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, momo and kaidoh r having a fight again, nya

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa…doesn't that always happen? Not surprising…

**rEdRaCkEtPlAyEr: **mada mada dane, fuji-sempai

**BuRgErJoInT: **watdya mean by that?

**snipersnake: **fssh….

A knock sounded through the speakers.

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **Oishi!

**Syuichirohoishi: **hi minna

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa…everyone's getting online, now?

**BuRgErJoInT: **hey, but it's fun

**snipersnake: **fsssh…..

**BuRgErJoInT: **got something to say, mamushi?

**snipersnake: **shut up, baka peach!

**Syuichirohoishi: **hey hey! No fighting, please!

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **mada mada dane, oishi-sempai…no one's gonna get hurt….they can't fight each other online…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, ochibi's right! The most they can do is call each other bad names….(snicker)

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **VERY lame names….

**Syuichirohoishi: **fuji…that wasn't nice…

_Knock knock knock_

**BuRgErJoInT: **gah! Inui's on! Run!

**Dataman: **that wasn't nice, momo…but there was a 79 chance that you would say that….

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, inui, put the data awwwaayyyy…..we dun wanna hear u reading data out online!

**Dataman: **…

_Sushichef has entered the chatroom_

**Syuichirohoishi: **oh, taka, ur on.

**Sushichef: **aa, hai!

**BuRgErJoInT: **nani?i thought u said u had to help ur dad

**Sushichef: **ano…I forgot that the shop was going to be closed early since it's a Saturday

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya! and I was hoping to go over there for some free sushi!

**Syuichirohoishi: **eiji…

_tezukakunimitsu has entered the chatroom_

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **ara? tezuka's on

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **buchou?

**tezukakunimitsu: **…

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **what a boring name, tezuka…

**Syuichirohoishi: **fuji!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, fuji's right…buchou, you should change ur username into something more interesting, nya…

**Dataman: **there was an 89 chance of you just picking a screenname of your own name, tezuka…ii data…

**tezukakunimitsu: **……why is everyone on…

**BuRgErJoInT: **ano…it's a Friday

**tezukakunimitsu: **we've got morning practice until the afternoon…it's 9:30…go to bed…

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa…but ur on, tezuka

**Sushichef: **fuji…I don't think that was a good move….

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **mada mada dane, fuji-sempai

**BuRgErJoInT: **eh? Where'd mamushi go? Hasn't been talking for a while lately…

**snipersnake: **fsssh…I'm right here…

**BuRgErJoInT: **ara? oh, I thought u chickened out because of buchou entering in the chatroom

**snipersnake: **ur the one who's scared, baka!

**BuRgErJoInT: **who're u calling a baka?

**Syuichirohoishi: **Oi! No fighting!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, they'll be fine, oishi!

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa…tezuka, when will you sleep? None of us are feeling sleepy right now…

**tezukakunimitsu: **….

**BuRgErJoInT: **alright mamushi, let's settle this tomorrow on the courts! Be more of a challenge!

**snipersnake: **you should be the one who needs to be more of a challenge! Ur wimpy shots are nothing!

**BuRgErJoInT: **wimpy? Ur snake's wimpy, that's what's wimpy!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya! me confused….if momo's wimpy, then why call the snake wimpy?

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **mada mada dane, kikumaru-sempai…it's not that hard to understand…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **schuuu! Ochibi so mean, nya!

**Syuichirohoishi: **maa, be nice, echizen…

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa, everyone seems so hyper now, don't they? Except for tezuka…

**Sushichef: **ano…fuji…really…I don't think that's too polite…

**Dataman: **there's a 93 that you are starting to get annoyed, tezuka…ii data…

**tezukakunimitsu: **MINNA, YOU ARE ALL RUNNING 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS TOMORROW!

_tezukakunimitsu has left the chatroom_

**BuRgErJoInT: **aa…we really did push him too far…

**snipersnake: **and it's all ur fault

**BuRgErJoInT: **why is it my fault?

**snipersnake: **fssh…ur the one who started the fight…

**Syuichirohoishi: **maa…everyone, let's just go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow IS a practice day…I think we better apologize to tezuka tomorrow…

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **ara? what for?

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, buchou always orders 50 laps…we can run that and he'll be happy, nya?

**Sushichef: **aa, my father's calling me. I need to leave…c u tomorrow, minna!

**BuRgErJoInT: **bye taka!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, bibi!

_Sushichef has left the chatroom_

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **I'd doubt it that buchou'll be happy even if we run the 50 laps…saa, he never smiles…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, have his facial muscles stopped working?

**Syuichirohoishi: **EIJI!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, sorry…

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **mada mada dane, we all think the same thing, oishi-sempai

**Syuichirohoishi: **still…u can't say that…tezuka's our captain…we still need him to lead us through the nationals…

_snipersnake has left the chatroom_

**BuRgErJoInT: **eh…scared and left, figures.

**Dataman: **there's a 78 that I'm tired right now…I'm off to bed, minna….

**BuRgErJoInT: **cya…

_Dataman has left the chatroom_

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya…everyone's leaving! Mou…

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **we're tired, kikumaru-sempai…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, don't leave ochibi!

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **….i'm off to bed, arigatou minna

**Syuichirohoishi: **don't be late tomorrow, echizen!

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa…u'll sleep forever if you don't have ur alarm clock, echizen…remember the time when u were nearly late for the first match that we had in order to get into the kantou tournament?

**ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR: **mada mada dane

_ReDrAcKeTpLaYeR has left the chatroom_

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **saa..i better get off too. I'm feeling sleepy…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya? I'm still wide awake!

**Syuichirohoishi: **just go to sleep, minna…tezuka won't be happy tomorrow if we're late…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya…why is everyone getting tired so easily?

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **face it, eiji, ur too hyper to get tired…

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **nya, fuji so mean!

**Syuichirohoishi: **maa maa, please! Just go to bed!

**bIgBeArDaIgOroO: **mou…fine, nya…cya tomorrow!

**tsubamegaeshitensai: **arigatou, minna

**Syuichirohoishi: **don't be late tomorrow! Good night, minna

_tsubamegaeshitensai has left the chatroom_

_bIgBeArDaIgOroO has left the chatroom_

_Syuichirohoishi has left the chatroom_

Author's notes: Whew! Done with this one…all the crazy screennames came out randomly…XDDD nya, I was wondering….should I continue this? Cause this type of fanfic is kinda hard to write…I mean, all the letters and screennames and all that…lol, R&R PLZ!


	2. DISCONTINUED!

**Gomen…I gotta stop this fanfic…**

Unya….sadly, I can't continue this fanfic…(bows head down) all due to the guidelines…(sob) Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all…but I can't continue this because of the guidelines from the staff…should I take this story down?

_lightyearsaway_: That was cute! Good job!

Nya, thankies!

_Craze Izumi: _Of COurse you should continue it really funny so continue please

I would love to continue this one…but I can't…(sob) gomen!

_akari-hayashi: _HAHAHA... This is freaking hilarious! And all of them are so in character! I am so amused by their nicks, especially Ryoma's and Momo's. Burgerjoint... Oh man... Can't stop laughing. But I don't think Ryoma will alternate the cases of his nick. And... Think he will probably call himself 'Karupin'. :)

eh…about ryoma's sn…umm…I couldn't think of anything else so I just thought of using his racket as his sn…I'm so pleased I actually got the PoT boys in character…I was afraid I couldn't pull this off at first…heh-heh…

_Windy Hurrice: _Lol, Very nice!

However there are a few things I'd like to point out.  
When you're saying 'Arigatou' are you trying to say Goodnight?  
'Arigatou' means 'Thank you'  
'Oyasumi' is probably the word you're looking for. It means 'Goodnight'.  
Unless that really is what you mean, 'Thank you everyone' as Fuji says.

Also, well this is my opinion, I thought Ryoma would be more inclined to call himself Karupin and Fuji wouldn't really call himself a Tensai. ;;

Good story!

Uwah! Yes! I meant to say oyasumi but then my brain turned off and I thought arigatou meant "good night" or "bye bye"…then during midnight when I was staring at the ceiling, I suddenly realized that I wrote it wrong! Sayonara was "bye bye" and oyasumi was "good night"! GAH! Thanks for pointing it out! And yeah, I should have picked a better name for Ryoma but I wasn't creative enough, haha…

_Risa-Chan: _Amusing story but there is one thing I'd like to point out. Although it would be interesting for you to continue but I HIGHLY suggest you stop.

If you check the FanFiction . Net Content Guidelines, Number 6, Under "Enteries Not Allowed", it says : "Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries."

and sadly, your story is a "chat/script" format, which sucks. You can continue if you want but please be advised that the ff . net staff WILL take action if someone reports you. (which I'm not ;;) and their WILL be consquences.

Anyways, other than that, it was a good story. Very funny and amusing! hope to read more from you nya -

O.O…nya…I think I'll stop this fanfic…thanks for telling me though! I better read the guidelines someday…(bows head shamely)

_Sakura-chan: _It's a great story... but can't see where it's going XD

………I thought so…XD

Thanks for all the reviews! But because of the guidelines, I'll have to stop this fanfic...I really wanted to continue it, but I guess I'm just kinda scared…here's the 2 options I'm considering: 1.) take this entire fic down 2.) continue (at a very high risk….which I hope not…)

GOMEN!


End file.
